Commitment
by Chibi America
Summary: It takes true commitment and a deep type of love to partake in a domestic discipline relationship. See what it's like for Alfred and Arthur as they journey through every day life. What one would call abnormal; they do it every day of their lives. Contains consensual discipline of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

~X-X-X~

**Hello my dears. I know I jump from one project to the next, but what can you expect from the girl who has the attention span of a gnat? **

**This was a story that I had originally written with no intentions of posting. I had typed it up out of pure boredom, wanting to try out a new little world I recently got curious about. The only reason it's getting put up for all to view it due to the wonderful encouragement of fanfictionfever. She suggested I post it and after much whining on my part, here it is. **

**I had seen a kinkmeme request on livejournal that had me interested in writing something like this, though I didn't like all the things they were requesting (Most specifically the pairing they wanted. I am by all means not aboard the GerIta bandwagon) so of course I didn't fill it. But the idea of a DD (Domestic Discipline) relationship peaked my curiosity and I couldn't resist writing this silly little drabble.  
**

**All I ask is that you don't flame me if you truly hate what I've written. I'll be honest about my sensitivity with this; especially since not a lot of people agree with such olden submission. I myself don't agree with complete submission to a dominant outside of a scene. I'm just too much of an individual to be told what to do in every day life.**

**However, there is a rather large community of woman and men alike who want to have this type of relationship with their significant other. A lot of people find stress relief partaking in these things. It's a true commitment and there are some who like the idea of following rules and being treated like a child. This world is full of things like infantilism and age regression. Domestic Discipline is that need that some people desire to be utterly submissive. They want rules and consequences handed down by their lover. It is a responsibility held by both partners. Of course, some DD couples are more strict than others, but it is still a concept. **

**Whether you find it weird or not, please don't judge! If you don't want to read about the idea then kindly leave before leaving any hate commentary. **

**Thank you, **

*******Chibi America*****  
**

~X-X-X~

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ****(Axis-Powers, World Series, The Beautiful World, The manga, etc.) **Just my own writing. All credit goes to the following:  


**Manga:  
Written by: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Published (Japanese): Gentosha  
Published (English): (Canada, USA) Tokyopop (2010-1011) RightStuf (2012-Present)  
Magazine: Comic Birz  
**

**Anime:  
Manga Credit: Hidekaz Himaruya  
Director: Bob Shirohata  
Licensed: (Australia) Madam Entertainment (Canada, USA) Funimation (United Kingdom) Manga Entertainment**

~X-X-X~

**WARNINGS: DD (Domestic Discipline; In case that wasn't already made clear), consensual corporal punishment of an adult.  
**

* * *

~X-X-X~

Arthur smiled to himself, excited as he looked at their household. He just finished the dishes and made sure to sweep. Once checking those off, he'd noticed he had managed everything on the chore list! Alfred was going to be so proud when he got home. He knew it. Till then, he'd have to pass the time away. The Briton checked his watch, seeing that his husband would be home in a little over two hours. He was allowed an hour of computer time each day and had only used up fifteen minutes this morning. Good, he could play a game to burn off some of his wait.

The blond walked upstairs and took out his laptop, sitting down on the bed. "Hmmm," he hummed to himself, turning it on and jumping slightly at how loud the welcome sound was. He set an alarm on his phone so that he wouldn't go over the limit and get into trouble. Arthur then played solitaire till he heard the buzzing of his cellphone in his pocket. He happily shut down the laptop immediately and put it up under the bed. With a stretch of his arms he rolled over and slouched off the bed, hopping down the stairs. If Alfred was there he'd surely get scolded for bouncing around, but he wasn't! There was a slight pout on the man's face as he thought of how alone he was all day.

He only worked three days a week while Alfred worked a whole five. The house seemed so vacant without the American there, even if he was a bit too proud to admit it.

Since there was still a bit over an hour till he would be home, Arthur chose to go to the store for a few staples that were running low. He wasn't allowed to cook because apparently, he wasn't very good at it. He refused to believe that poppycock, but it was Alfred's silly rule; not his own.

~X-X-X~

Fifteen minutes before five thirty in the afternoon, Arthur walked into the house with a bag of groceries in one hand. He put them away neatly and eagerly checked the clock. It seemed that Alfred would be home any minute now. That was certainly good news.

With a smile, Arthur sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He could watch it anytime he wanted, which he thought was very generous of his lover. Usually there were limits on things that would be unhealthy. These were always the fun stuff and he got in trouble a lot for partaking in them more often than he was allowed. This made Alfred really disappointed and he'd have to stand in the corner. If it was really bad, he'd get a spanking too.

It sounds strange, but it's what Arthur wanted. Alfred had been biased on the idea when the Briton had finally built up the courage to suggest this type of interacting a while back. Though it had eventually been talked out and the two relaxed into a new routine. It was difficult at times due to Arthur rather abrasive attitude, but they managed to love each other all the same. As if nothing had changed. Even though their relationship was drastically altered.

With the memories still in the back of of everyone's minds, a few minutes past by like silk. Arthur heard the door open, shut, then a cheerful voice calling his name. He ran to the front door and got pulled into a warm embrace.

"Alfred, love. I've waited all day."

"Hey, sweetie. Was it really that bad?" Alfred asked, giving the smaller a peck on the lips.

"Yes! It was so quiet."

"I'm sorry, Artie. Did you do all your chores?"

Arthur looked up and nodded. "I did, come see?"

He got a nod in response and excitedly showed his husband around and watched him inspect what he did. He was practically on the tip of his toes. Much like that of a proud child who was getting cherished by his parents.

"You did a good job today," Alfred smiled, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a wet wipe, "I'm going to take us out for dinner tonight, so I need you to go get dressed nice. Okay?"

"Alright, dear. Casual or formal?"

"Semi-formal should be fine."

Arthur did as he was told and went to their room, getting dressed in a pair of slacks and a dark-green sweater vest. He saw Alfred come in not-too-soon after and throw on a decent button-up.

"Are you ready to go?" Alfred called after he had put on his dress shoes.

"No, one second," Arthur pulled his socks up and straightened the flaps on his shoes, "I am now."

Alfred came over and gently grabbed his husband's hand. "Then let's go."

~X-X-X~

They arrived in the parking lot of a Mexican restaurant down town. Alfred got out and opened the door for Arthur, holding his hand and they walked to the front of the building and went inside. They were given a table for two and shortly after, ordered their food. As soon as the waitress left, they shared two elated glances.

"You've been really good this week, Arthur." Alfred started a conversation, his face gleaming.

The Briton blushed and nodded. "Thank you, I've been trying really hard."

"You haven't used the internet too much, have you? Or eaten too many sweet things? I don't want you getting sick because of your sweet tooth."

Arthur shook his head. "No, love. I've kept to the time limit and I haven't consumed more than a biscuit in a whole three days." He was proud with himself, yes he was.

"If you keep this up, I'll add another half hour to your computer time. How does that sound?"

Arthur's face seemed to lighten even more with confidence. It wasn't the extra internet time that made him spark with glee, but the sole fact that Alfred thought he was being good. "Really?"

"Yup. Just keep on your best behaviour." Alfred held the other's hand from across the table, sharing back and forth conversation till their food arrived.

"Thanks, bro." Alfred told the waitress who produced a chuckle before telling them to be careful due to the hot plate.

Arthur looked at his plate and grinned. He rather enjoyed Mexican food. "We will, you have a nice day, sir."

The waitress then took her leave, leaving the two to talk about their summer vacation plans. "I'll be taking a few weeks off of work so that we can go to Scotland this June. I thought you would like it."

Arthur, who hadn't thought life could get any better, grew gleeful. "Honestly and truly? Scotland?" He asked for reassurance, not believing it.

"Yes. I know you've been wanting to see your brother and I personally want to see the scenery."

"Oh, Alfred! You really are the best. I can't wait." Arthur didn't really like his brother's company, but he hadn't seen any of his family since he'd moved to the United States. The blond wanted to get up and go hug the man, but that would be bad table manners.

~X-X-X~

After a good hour and a half, the duo finished their meal and paid for the food. Alfred, whom thought the waiter was very nice, left a reasonable tip. He walked behind Arthur, seeing that the man was very giddy as they crossed the street. In fact, it appeared that he wasn't looking where he was going. Alfred could only watch as a car came by. Arthur hadn't at all noticed it till he heard the sounding honk of a horn and skidding tires that came to a halt, a mere inch away from him.

"Oh go-" Was all that the wide-eyed Brit could make out before he was harshly reprimanded by the arm and marched forward as the car went on it's merry way. Alfred took them to their vehicle an opened the passenger side door and pointed to the seat, watching as Arthur got in. The American reached over and buckled him up with a disappointed look on his face.

Arthur grimaced as he watched him close the door and get in the driver's seat, shoving the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the lot.

~X-X-X~

The drive was in complete silence for a while, till Arthur spoke up, "Are you mad?"

"No."

"Then..." The Briton didn't eve want to finish the sentence.

"I'm just thankful you didn't get run over," Alfred stared at the highway with a blank look on his face, "you should have paid more attention. I would expect to have to tell a child to watch where they were going; not a grown adult."

Arthur rubbed at his face, "I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't mean to, but all offenses, intentional or not have to be punished."

It was then that the silence returned and the Englishman got a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach. Dread.

~X-X-X~

Alfred parked the car in the drive way, looking over at Arthur. "When we get inside, I want pants and underwear off and I expect to see a nose in the corner."

Arthur felt his heart sink. He had been so good and now he was bad. It just had to happen. He nodded and bit his lip, waiting for Alfred to get out and open the door for him. The blond unbuckled his husband and helped him out, turning him around and sending him in the direction of the front door.

When Arthur stepped inside the house, he immediately pulled down his pants and boxers right there, throwing them next to the couch and running over to his corner in the living room. He could only sniffle in anticipation as he heard Alfred's foot steps go up the stairs. His heart was heavy and he could hear it's shameful beat.

Upstairs, Alfred sat down on the bed, allowing himself time to calm down and think about what he was going to do. It wasn't a hard decision; as they had went through these procedures for almost two years now. The only hard thing was punishing someone you love so dearly. It was always difficult to see his lover in pain that he himself was causing.

After a while of thought, he had Arthur stand in the corner for an entire forty minutes before he stood up, grabbing a wooden hairbrush off of the dresser.

He walked down the stairs, seeing that Arthur was still sniveling in the corner of the room, standing from foot to foot. He came up behind the short man and turned him around. Stern blue eyes met soggy emerald ones, and he almost had second thoughts just looking at the repentance in his lover's face. "Arthur, what did you do wrong?"

The reply was quick. "I-I wasn't looking wh-where I was going and a-almost g-got h-hu-hurt. I'm sorry!"

"Yes, and do you think you deserve the spanking I'm going to give you for misbehaving?"

"Y-Yes, Alfred." Arthur replied, blinking as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Come on." Alfred took Arthur's arm and led him to the couch. He sat down and laid the Briton across his lap, positioning him so that he was comfortable. It earned a whimper from Arthur who was about to bear the inevitable. He saw the hairbrush in Alfred's hand and squirmed slightly. He hated the brush, it set his ass on fire. Almost as bad as getting the belt.

Arthur always felt rather silly in this position, with his legs touching the ground awkwardly and his head bowed, his palms flat against the rug. He felt vulnerable and absolutely open, though he trusted Alfred with all his life.

Alfred didn't waste time with bringing the brush into the air one after the other. He heard his lover squeak with each strike of the wood and began to lecture, "When you are around cars, you are always at attention," He brought the implement down with force, wanting this lesson to stick. When he saw the car almost hit Arthur, he felt his heart stop. "If anything had happened to you, I would have felt horrible!"

Arthur himself felt terrible now that he heard the worry in Alfred's voice. He had a stinging rear end to go along with it. "Y-ye-yes Alfred!" He cried out, grasping tightly to his husband's pants legs.

"Before crossing a road, you look both ways. You should know that by now, Arthur. You're a grown man for crying out loud," Alfred continued to scold, not relenting as he peppered the other's bottom.

Arthur kicked his legs slightly, beginning to buck in discomfort as he was held down firmly. Large tears tread down the Briton's face in a sequence, "I didn't m-mean to, Alfred! It really hurts, I'm s-sor-sorry!"

After a few carefully placed swats to Arthur's thighs, Alfred set the brush down and pulled his husband up into his arms. "If that car had hit you, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm so s-sorry..." Arthur muttered as he shoved his face into the American's chest, leaving behind a wetness on his dress shirt.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just be more alert." Alfred sat and rocked his lover till he calmed down, whispering comforting words. He then stood up with the man in his arms. "Let's go brush your teeth, you're going to bed early tonight."

"B-but...I'm not tired."

Alfred completely ignored the complaint and walked up the stairs, into the bathroom. He set down a pouting Briton on his feet and took out the man's toothbrush. He wet the bristles and put a dab of toothpaste on it before trying to give it to him. "Here, Artie. Brush your teeth."

Arthur shook his head. He refused to be put to bed early like a little child. He already got spanked and had corner time, he didn't want to go to bed in the slightest. Especially by himself.

"Come on, don't make me brush them for you. I won't ask again."

Arthur still refused, putting his hands over his mouth. Alfred sighed, "That's it, you have no choice. Either open your mouth so I can brush your teeth or get another spanking for acting like a little kid."

With the threat, Arthur quickly took his hands away. "No! You can brush them," he said, opening his mouth willingly. His bum already hurt too much to endure another smacking.

"Good," Alfred took the toothbrush and seized a light grip on Arthur's chin. He made sure to scrub every inch of his lover's mouth. He always checked that the stubborn and forgetful scruffy-blond brushed them every night and morning. He had found out that Arthur wasn't taking very good care of his teeth last time they went to the dentist and he had to get cavities filled.

That was also when they developed a rule so that Arthur wouldn't eat as much sugar as he used to. Alfred had overlooked how many cookies the man was actually eating. "There. Go ahead and spit it out, then rinse," came the command once the taller of the two had thoroughly cleaned Arthur's teeth. The Briton bent over and spit out the foaming residue in the sink, rinsing his mouth under the faucet. He then turned around with a sniffle and crossed his arms, sticking out his lip.

Alfred did nothing but roll his eyes and guide the upset Englishman out the door. He directed him down the hall and into the bedroom. Trying to be sweet, he helped Arthur take off his shirt and vest, then pointed to the dresser. "Alright, go get dressed in something to sleep in."

Arthur huffed and did as he was asked, putting on a new pair of boxers and an over-sized T-Shirt. He then stood by the dresser and looked down at his feet.

"Come on, Artie. You almost got ran over tonight. I want to make sure it never happens again."

Green eyes looked up, they didn't seem amused. "But I'm not tired, nor am I a child. Little children get sent to bed early...I'm an adult, Alfred."

"That may be so, but little kids also need help to cross the street because they can't be trusted to pay attention."

"But...It was an accident," Arthur's face flushed with the embarrassment of being compared to adolescence, "that still doesn't make me a minor, I refuse to go to bed till I am ready to do so." He puffed out his cheeks and tried to stand his ground.

"Arthur," Alfred began, standing with his hand on his belt buckle, "one."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly but he didn't move. He just couldn't.

"Two. Don't make me get to three." Alfred unbuckled the belt, threatening to pull it through the loops.

"O-Okay! I'll go to bed!" He ran over to the bed and sat down on it, looking up at the other.

Alfred mentally sighed. Of course he was only bluffing, he would never have the heart to use the belt on Arthur after he had already gotten spanked once. The point was that it scared him, which was all that the American wanted to accomplish. "Lie down, people don't sleep sitting up like horses."

The Briton lay down on his stomach under the blanket and put his head on the pillow, letting Alfred tuck him in.

"'Night, Artie."

"G'night...when are you going to come to bed?"

Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur's forehead, "After I do a few things first. Then I'll come sleep with you." He got up from the bed and turned off the lamp, then walked to the door. "I love ya'."

"I love you too," Arthur murmured, finding comfort under the warmth of the blankets. Though, he couldn't resist rubbing his bum as Alfred left the room.

~X-X-X~

* * *

**Well, that was fun writing! I may add more chapters, depending on if anyone actually cares or not.**

**Adieu my lovelies~! **

**Please review if you have the time. It does give me slight encouragement. **

******Chibi America******


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to officially make this more than a one-shot. I really like the idea and I got a lot more feedback than expected! -w- I didn't think I'd get a single review. Thank you all. **

**Thank you for your nice comments; NekoGirl222, maximumridefanitic, DolmaafAmlod, Itaa-Chan, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, fanfictionfever, May Blue Rose, & the two anons!  
**

**You lot encouraged me to continue.**

*******Chibi America*******

~X-X-X~

Arthur stared up at the ceiling, tossing about and turning this way and that, fruitless in the comfort he yearned. He really was trying his best to go to sleep, but that was an awfully difficult task when one was not tired in the first place. He looked blankly into the darkness of the bedroom, contemplating what he would do in his wide awake state—he wasn't ready for bed at all!

After a moment of rational thought, he tossed the blanket off of himself and inched into a sitting position with a hiss. His backside certainly smarted from the punishment not too long ago. He ignored his sore posterior as he managed to stand to his feet, the coldness of the room much different opposed to the warmth of the heavy comforter. He curled his toes into the carpet, each one turning white as they were pressed in the plush flooring. Arthur wiggled them around for a minute or so till he was sure he was going to try going out into the living room.

Softly, the Briton pattered out the door and down the hall. With a steady pace he peered over the staircase to observe Alfred typing away on his laptop. From where he stood, it looked boring too. He could see his husband's work clearly opened up on the current tab. So that's what he had to do; Rubbish. He didn't like that Alfred had to toil like this at night, he'd prefer his work be left at the office where it belonged.

With an agitated puff, Arthur set his foot down on the first step. He only got down a few more before the wood creaked under his weight and a stern voice called out in response, "Artie, go back to bed." Alfred didn't even have to turn his head to know exactly who was descending the stairs. He had expected Arthur to come bothering him at some point.

A whine emitted into the air and Arthur walked down to Alfred, "But I'm not tired! I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep but you wouldn't listen!"

"Arthur, it wasn't an option. Go, now."

He pouted and bounded over in front of the other blond, sticking out his bottom lip. "Please?"

Alfred glanced up from the screen to make eye contact with his partner, though found it a horrible idea he hadn't thought out beforehand. Arthur's expression was so innocent and pitiful, it didn't look at all like the face of someone who had been to hell and back. "Fine, come here you brat." He groaned and set his computer to the side, holding out his arms.

It only took an instant for Arthur to welcome himself into Alfred's embrace, excepting the gesture and curling against his chest. In retrospect, the scruffy Englishman hadn't expected that to work out for him in the slightest. Alfred usually never let up on a punishment and if he were to be honest, he was very much prepared to have been sent back to the room with the fire in him ass reignited.

"I hope you realize you were only up there for twenty minutes." Alfred mentioned with an eye roll, giving Arthur a playful, yet firm swat to the seat of his bum in order to remind him of what he was in trouble for. He watched as Arthur immediately covered his arse with his hands, looking at Alfred with an even greater sodden countenance.

"But...I was lonely and I couldn't sleep even the slightest bit—"

"And who's fault is that?" Alfred interrupted, running his fingers soothingly through his lover's hair. Arthur of course leaned into the touch, though his eyes were clogging up with freshly shed tears.

"I'm sorry..."

Alfred wrapped his arms securely around him and pulled the Briton close, rocking steadily from side to side. "I know, I know. No need to cry anymore, Artie. It was an accident—_but_—you really need to look where you're goin' next time."

"I will. I'll be careful from now on. I promise, Alfred!" Arthur was hoping with everything that was in him that he'd be allowed to stay up, rather than going to bed so early. It was still hardly nine o'clock.

"You promise?"

"Why of course."

The American laughed and took his glasses off, wiping the lenses with his shirt before setting them back upon the bridge of his nose. "Okay, okay. I think you understand now. I still have work to do so try to be quiet."

Arthur beamed and nodded, leaning into Alfred's side while the American got back to his task at hand.

~X-X-X~

As he watched, he noted that he was right. It was indeed boring and Arthur was grateful it wasn't he who had to finish the claims. But as he simply watched longer, it began to grow troublesome to keep quiet. Or still for that matter as he was wiggling constantly.

"Will you cut that out?" Alfred asked as he was jabbed in the thigh by Arthur's elbow, "I'm trying to get something done, here."

"I know that...but when are you going to finish?" The Englishman pestered and pouted in protest. He didn't want the other to keep working like this; he wasn't getting any attention at all. He felt like Alfred didn't even notice he was sitting there. What he didn't know was that his presence was indeed evident—_and annoying._

"I'll finish when I finish. And that will never come if you keep nagging me," Alfred explained as he tried to calculate the sum of the numbers that were staring at him on the laptop's screen, "go find something else to bother till I'm through, will ya'?"

"Am I really bothering you?"

Alfred stared at the Briton in all seriousness, "Yes. Yes you are. And now I'm just wasting time answering your questions."

"Well fine then, mister intolerable," Arthur puffed teasingly and hopped off the couch, "I'll go do something else."

"Good. I'll never get anything done with you breathing over my shoulder."

That was when Arthur crossed his arms and stalked off with a scowl. This caused Alfred to smile gently as he let out a chuckle, returning to the tedious work that he needed to complete.

~X-X-X~

An hour or two later, Alfred was thankful to shut down his computer and tuck it under the sofa. He yawned at how drowsy the constant light had caused him to be, thinking that he should change the settings and dim the brightness of the screen. That would be something to do another time, however. He was long past wanting to even touch his PC at the moment.

With a simple stretch of his arms he called out tiredly, assuming Arthur would be bored by now, "Artie?" He waited to hear the voice call back but got no reply, which worried him only momentarily. He figured the man had run off into the kitchen and simply didn't hear him. With curiosity Alfred got up and walked into the proposed area, looking around for any signs of the stubborn gentleman.

What he found eased all of his suspicions and he grinned, staring right at Arthur; whom was asleep in a chair with a tea cup in front of his drooling face. The blond went over and ran his fingers through the astray hair before lifting the other up and into his embrace. Fleetingly, Arthur's eyes opened before shutting back in their obviously tired state. "To bed we go. The table looks too uncomfortable to sleep on." Alfred winked and carried the Briton off, hearing nothing but an incoherent grumble in response.

This was an instant cue that it was definitely time for bed and there would be no complaints. They were both sleep deprived.

Alfred took it upon himself to tow the man up the stairs and into the bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed. The American bent down and kissed Arthur's forehead before turning to dress in his own nightclothes.

While he was getting dressed, he saw Arthur wiggle under the blankets, hogging up the space as per usual. He'd let him stay for a few moments longer, though eventually he would have to lay down himself. "Come on, Artie. Really, dude?"

"I'm not a dude and my name is Arthur but, I suppose I could make room for you." He mumbled softly and scooted himself over to make way for Alfred. And before he could change his mind and roll right back over, the American took his change and plopped right down next to him.

_Now_—and only now; the absolutely invincible British gentleman was ready for bed.

~X-X-X~

**Tell me what you think! I want to know if this is worth continuing even further! **

**Reviews are just so swell.**

*******Chibi America*******


End file.
